How to Catch a Man in 45 Days
by BellaMadonna
Summary: Bella and Alice have met the men of their dreams; now, they just have to catch them. On New Year's Eve, they decide to catch their men by Valentine's Day. They have 45 days to make this happen. This is the story of the bumps they encounter along the way. Humor and Romance abound.  Drabble fic B/E; A/J Humor/Romance; Rated "M" for Fun
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a drabble fic, but I had an idea and it seemed to work with the drabble format. These chapters may be more "dribbles" than "drabbles" but most chapters will be less than 400 words. Some may be much shorter; some a little longer. **

**This is a little story I did as a Valentine's Day gift to my readers that took on a life of it's own as I wrote it. Instead of being a short, sweet story of 40 or so chapters, it became closer to 65 chapters or more. I'll post as I get chapters completed. Some will be faster than others. **

**This story is pure romance and humor—absolutely no angst. I wrote it because I wanted to write something just for fun. **

**Review if you feel like it, but I won't beg. Reviewing is totally up to you. I just want you to enjoy reading the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Most chapters are in Bella's Point of View, but I have scattered in a few of Edward's here and there, more toward the end of the story.**

**Other than this first A/N, there won't be others unless I need to tell you something about the chapter. **

**Most of the story has been beta'd by my awesome, dear friend, Melolabel. However, this story has progressed into something much longer than originally planned. For that reason, I may have to post some of them without her beta'ing skills. **

**I do not own Twilight; however, it seems that Twilight does own me, and a lot of other people too.**

**Remember, there are 45 days between New Year's Day and Valentine's Day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

_New Year's Eve/Day, 1:30 am…_

"En the ness thin' you can do is put some highlies in yo hair… _hic_", Alice slurred as she waived her champagne glass in my general direction from her perch at the opposite end of the sofa.

"Whatsa matter wif mah hair?" I asked as I brought a large handful of my long, dark strands around in front of my face, looking at it with narrowed eyes.

"Nothin'…nothin' t'all. Yo hair is spectac … _hic …_ spec … _hic …"_ She took a deep breath before trying again._ "_Yo hair is boo-tee-full, Bellwa. I jus wuv yo hair." Alice gave me a sloppy smile before she tipped her glass to her lips and emptied it.

I smiled broadly back at her as I carefully added _#7— hi lit har—_to the growing and increasingly messy list written on the composition book in my lap.

"I nee ah nover drink." Alice mumbled and then tried twice to rise from her seat, but fell back each time before finally giving up with a disgusted huff.

I reached unsteadily toward the coffee table and picked up the champagne bottle, bringing it slowly to tip upside down over her glass. A few drops dribbled out; the bottle was empty.

"Dang! Bubbles aaalllll gone!" I said sadly as I tried to place the now-empty bottle back on the table. After a few attempts to sit it upright, I decided it looked much better lying on its side beside its two brothers.

Turning back to the notebook, I looked at Alice through droopy eyes and said, "Do ya thin' we haf a nuf on our list?"

"Um-hummm…" Alice muttered as she slowly fell back against the sofa cushion, her mouth hanging open as she fell fast asleep.

My last thought as I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover us both was, "Catch my man…," before I, too, passed out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God! I didn't remember dying, but surely living didn't hurt this bad. My head felt like all the left-over Christmas Elves had set up shop and were busily hammering away with their tiny little hammers at the backsides of my eyeballs. Then I swallowed and discovered where they had set up their latrine. Yuck!

I groaned and tried to turn over but something was holding my legs down. I tried to move them again, but the weight wouldn't budge. With a mighty heave, I cast off the burden only to have my ears assaulted a second later by a loud thud and an unearthly screech the likes of which has never been heard.

"Owwww!" Alice squealed, before beginning a litany of profanity that could peel paint.

I was becoming more lucid as the seconds ticked by and realized that the weight I'd felt had been Alice and she was now cursing my soul to eternal damnation from where she lay sprawled on the floor.

"Allll-ice," I moaned. "Pleeeease, have mercy on the dying and shut up!" I loved Alice dearly, I truly did, but right now I wanted to suffocate her by stuffing a sock down her throat.

"Why'd you kick me off the be—er sofa?" she whined.

"Cause you were laying on my legs," I retorted sharply, then felt instant remorse. Alice probably felt as bad as I did. "I'm sorry, Short-stuff. I didn't mean to."

By this time Alice had struggled to a sitting position on the floor and had placed her head down on her folded arms at the edge of the sofa. "S'alright, No harm done." she muttered. "How much champagne did we drink last night?"

I cautiously opened one eye and looked at the table. "Looks like three bottles," I said before closing my eye and groaning deeply. "I have another New Year's Decision—No more champagne without food!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

"Remind me again why they're New Year's Decisions?"

"Bella, do I have to explain this every year?" Alice sighed heavily. "Resolutions are just asking to be broken, but Decisions are more concrete. Honestly, Bella, we've been doing this since Freshman year."

"Yes, oh wise one. It's all coming back to me now."

She giggled, sticking her tongue out at me. Alice was the sister I never had, and I was the same for her since neither of us had siblings. We worked well, though, because her Alpha-female personality meshed with my more laid back style.

"We need something for our headaches, and I need to pee," she said as she rose to her feet on shaky legs and shuffled her way into the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later with a large glass of water and a couple of tablets, which she dropped into my hand. Gratefully, I downed the pills and the water, before nature forced me to my feet to make my own journey to the bathroom.

I returned shortly and flopped down beside Alice, who had wrapped herself in a blanket cocoon and was lying in a fetal position, burrowed into the corner, on her end of the couch. We dozed for another hour, letting the Advil do its job, before rousing enough to speak again.

"Promise me we will not get drunk again for at least thirty years," I moaned.

"I'll do my part to keep that promise." Alice muttered. "Heaven knows there's nothing worse than a champagne-hangover headache."

I grunted my agreement and we were silent for several more minutes.

"Okay," Alice began. "Show me the list."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

Alice and I were an oddity among drinkers; we seldom forgot what we did while we were drunk. I glanced gingerly at the floor and spotted the notebook where it had fallen during the night.

I forced my eyes to focus on the writing at the top of the page: _Alice and Bella's 2012 New Year's Decisions._

Together we read over them silently, both nodding as we remembered why each item was on the list.

The first decision was basically the same one we made each year— _#1: Exercise More_. That was a decision we would make forever— Alice because she loved to exercise and me because Alice didn't like to exercise alone.

_#2: Make Brandon-Swan Interiors the best decorating firm in Seattle_. That decision, too, was one we had made for the last three years since we had formed our company right out of college. We knew we would go into business together almost since the day we met and discovered that Alice was getting a degree in Interior Design, while I was a Business major, with a concentration in Marketing. As Alice had said, it was meant to be.

By the time we got to decision number three, I noticed that my handwriting had begun to look a little sloppy.

_#3: Have more fun!_ I remembered that this one was totally Alice. She said we needed balance in our lives. All work and no play was making us duller than dish water and that would NEVER do. I remember we were finishing off our first bottle of champagne around that time and I had totally agreed with her. So, have more fun had received a resounding Amen from me.

_#4: Stop spending New Year's Eve alone! ! !_ I had suggested this decision. I had even added a couple of extra exclamation marks after it all by myself. However, I remember Alice heartily agreeing with me.

By the time we got to decision number five, we had polished off bottle number two and were feeling quite liberated.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**The list continues.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

_#5: Catch our __**Men**__!_ Alice actually voiced this one, but I gave her an enthusiastic "Here-here," and happily wrote it down, making the word Men extra dark by going over and over the lines with my pen.

Our next decision was actually an addendum to decision number five, but by that time, we weren't being particularly particular about numbering or much of anything else.

_#6: Catch our __**MEN **__by Valentine's Day!_ Alice made this addition saying that we weren't getting any younger and the sooner the better because she was getting tired of reading erotica and going to bed with only her vibrator to snuggle up with.

I remember tearing up a little and agreeing with her wholeheartedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me. **

**The last few items on their list**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

I could tell from looking at our list that by the time we got to this point, we were definitely three sheets to the wind and feeling no pain. The next three items were all numbered seven and my handwriting had gone all to hell, along with my spelling.

_#7: Go shopng wit Aliecee._ Now, I knew I had to be drunk to agree to that one, but Alice had been very convincing when she told me I'd need some sexy new clothes to catch my man. It made perfect sense at the time.

_#7: Hep Alic pic out shooses_. I remember Alice's argument on this one too. She told me that she would need more high heels to make her tall enough for her man to notice her in the crowd. Now that I thought about it with a clearer head, I wondered when we would find ourselves in a crowd for her to be noticed by her man, but at the time, I went along with her reasoning like the loyal best friend that I am.

Our last decision came shortly before I passed out because I could barely remember writing it down.

_#6: hi lit har._ I could also barely read what I had written down. Like I said, by the time I wrote this one, my spelling and handwriting left a lot to be desired. I wondered why I even wrote this one down as I don't think I actually agreed to it. I also vaguely remember Alice telling me my hair was beautiful. So, I think I might just cross this one out.

I was looking around for the pen when Alice spoke up. "I think we need to cross off that last one. Your hair is too pretty to mess it up with highlights."

Have I mentioned that I love Alice?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

As our hangover waned and clearer heads prevailed, we examined our list once more. There was no thought of dropping any of our decisions because Alice firmly believed that we made our wisest decisions when we were a little smashed. Therefore, we silently by-passed all the obvious ones and zeroed in on the most important one—_#6: Catch our __**MEN**__ by Valentine's Day. _

Alice cut right to the heart of the matter. "Well, at least we've already decided on the _who_; now the only thing we have to figure out is the _how_."

I nodded in agreement as I surrendered to her all-knowing wisdom. "Do you have any ideas of where to start on the how?" I asked.

"Of course. Starting today, we have forty-five days to make this happen. We've already got a big hurdle out of the way. We have another meeting with Rosalie Cullen tomorrow at ten."

Rosalie Cullen was a member of and married to one of the partners of the law firm, Cullen, Cullen, and Whitlock. We first met her three years ago when we retained their firm to draw up the incorporation papers for our company. At the time, Rosalie was fresh out of law school and newly engaged to Emmett Cullen, who, along with his twin, Edward, had founded the firm with their college buddy, Jasper Whitlock. We hadn't met any of the partners at that time.

That earth-shattering meeting happened three days ago.

We had been contacted by Rosalie a couple of months ago and asked to give an estimate on decorating the new office space they would be moving into at the beginning of February. She had been given carte blanche on the project, so we dealt with her alone. Then, three days ago we met to go over any last-minute changes before the actual work began. We had already been introduced to her husband at one of our planning meetings earlier, but had yet to meet his brother or Mr. Whitlock. That changed as we left her office.

That was the day Alice and I met the men we were now determined to catch—in 45 days.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

You know how sometimes things just seem to happen for a reason? It's as if the stars aligned with all the right planets and the moon was in the seventh house or something crazy like that and you just knew that your life would never be the same. Well, that's what happened three days ago.

"Now all we have to do is fine-tune our strategy. If we take this one step at a time, those men are as good as ours." Alice was an eternal optimist. She didn't know the meaning of the word fail. She also didn't know the meaning of the words onomatopoeia or adoxography, but I digress. My attention again focused on Alice as she said, "Our first step is getting them to notice us."

"Well, that's easy for you to say. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off you. Meanwhile, Edward barely knew I was alive," I said, pushing my lips into a pout.

"That's only because he got that telephone call. He definitely knew you were alive," she nodded.

"Gee, thanks, Alice. At least if he sees me again he won't mistake me for a corpse."

"When, Bella, when; not if. Oh, ye of little faith. Now, let's get serious. We have to come up with some killer outfits for tomorrow. The first things a man notices about a woman are her boobs; the second is what's covering them."

I had to agree. Alice and I had met our fair share of men in our seven years of friendship, and you soon realize that some things are universal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Definitions: **

**Onomatopoeia – the use of imitative and naturally suggestive words for rhetorical, dramatic, or poetic effect. A word formed from the imitation of a sound – examples: meow; boom.**

**Adoxography – skilled writing on an unimportant subject (Kind of describes all fanfiction, don't you think?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

"Alice, I can't wear that," I squeaked as my eyes caught sight of the outfit Alice had laid on my bed.

"And why not?"

"Well, for one thing, it's pink, and for another thing, it's yours! It'll be way too small for me."

"What's wrong with pink? And it will not be too small," she held up the tiny t-shirt. "It will just fit a little more snug than your regular clothes."

"Nothing's wrong with pink, as long as you're the one wearing it. And, yes, it will be snug all right. I'll be lucky if I can breathe in that little thing."

"Who cares about breathing? Your boobs will look awesome!"

Twenty minutes later as I settled the very snug, extra-small t-shirt into place over my push-up bra, tugged the hem over the waistband of my black skinny jeans, I had to admit that the girls were displayed perfectly. Alice saw my satisfied expression and gave me a knowing smirk, but refrained from saying 'I told you so.' I gave her a grateful smile.

Have I mentioned that I love Alice?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

Disappointment, thy color is pink.

My spirits fell into the basement when I discovered that there would be no casual meet-and-greet with Edward Cullen. Turns out he was preparing for a big case that would be going to trial on the sixteenth and would be in meetings for the biggest part of the next two weeks. Not to mention the trial that would probably take an additional two. Oh, well, you know what they say about the best laid plans.

My consolation prize was seeing the look on Alice's face when Jasper Whitlock made a point to sit-in on our meeting with Rosalie. The surprised and bewildered look on Rosalie's face when he invited himself to join us mirrored my own. It was a good thing my attention wasn't diverted, because all conversation in regards to the office decorating project fell on my shoulders. Alice couldn't seem to keep herself from eye-fucking Jasper; it was obvious it wasn't one-sided. I actually saw the moment Rosalie got wise to what was going on because she gave me a look that morphed from WTF to a grin of sheer delight. It seemed Rosalie approved of this development, and we could both see the writing on the wall—

Jasper Whitlock was officially off the market!

Damn! Forty-five days, my Aunt Fanny! It had taken Alice barely forty-five _minutes_ to catch her man. I was happy for her, but that didn't keep my emotional state from taking a dramatic dip.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

With very little possibility of casually running into Edward Cullen for the next month, I threw myself into getting the decorating project finished. Rosalie hoped to have a joint celebration of the opening of their new offices and Edward winning his big case on the first Saturday in February.

As she was in charge of planning the décor of their offices, Alice had learned as much as she could about the personalities of the three partners and Rosalie. She wanted to match the decorations in each office as closely as she could to the personality of the person using it. To this end, Alice was nothing if not efficient. She had shared with me that Rosalie concentrated on Corporate Law, while her husband, Emmett, handled divorce and Juvenile and Domestic Relations cases. Jasper concentrated on Personal Injury, and Edward was a mastermind at Criminal Law. Together they had a very successful partnership and were becoming better known in Seattle every day.

How she had learned so much about them without coming face-to-face with either Jasper or Edward was beyond me, but she had still planned an office setting for each that Rosalie assured her would be perfect for them.

However, now that the planning and ordering was done and the actual work began, she was all wrapped up in Jasper. It turns out he had cleared his calendar in preparation for the office move and had plenty of free time, which Alice was, of course, happy to help him fill.

Good thing I knew how to multitask.

In anticipation of a heavy workload, I had to keep reminding myself that I really did love Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

Happily, over the next few days I discovered that the work for each office had been meticulously planned by Alice, right down to the color of the soap in their private wash rooms. All I had to do was make sure our workmen kept everything straight and that deliveries were correct and on time. I really didn't mind, seeing as there was very little I could do to further my own personal man-catching endeavor. Edward was hardly ever at the old office when I dropped by to speak with Rosalie and he had yet to come by the new office when I was around. I gathered from what I had picked up in my conversations with Rosalie that he was up to his neck in work.

His gorgeous, lickable neck, with just a hint of chest hair at the base, at least that's what I saw in that brief moment that I had actually been in the same room with him ten days ago. However, that assessment had been validated by our all-to-brief encounter this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ummm, the plot thickens...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**Chapter 13: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days**

**BPOV**

Edward's big trial was starting on Monday, and his office staff was buzzing around like angry bees making preparations when I stopped by to update Rosalie on the decorating progress. As I was leaving her office around ten, I nearly ran nose-first into said gorgeous, lickable neck. I was definitely close enough to get a good look at said chest hair above the unbuttoned neckline of his white dress shirt, while at the same time getting a lung full of delicious smelling 'eau de Edward Cullen.'

I had also experienced the delectable feel of long-fingered hands as they caressed my upper arms. Okay, maybe he actually just grabbed me to keep me from taking a nosedive into said lickable neck, but 'caressed' worked better in my imagination, and, hey, a girl can dream. I certainly think 'caressed' described my own hands as they clutched at his forearms laid bare below his rolled-up sleeves. That was the only thing that kept me on my feet when I nearly swooned as his green eyes caught and held mine before giving a quick glance down to the girls, which were, luckily, displayed to perfection.

The fact that this entire encounter lasted less than ten seconds before he disappeared back into his office did nothing to stop it from fueling my dreams.

And at this point, dreams were all I had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EPOV coming up next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**Here it is, the much anticipated first look into Edward's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**EPOV**

What the hell just happened?

My mind was reeling from my near-collision with our office decorator in the hall. I remembered seeing her briefly a couple of weeks ago and being struck by her beauty, not to mention the all-to-brief glance I got of her glorious chest. It had been hidden behind a green button-up shirt, but what I saw hinted at the glories that lay underneath. Yeah, I checked her out, then silently cursed the phone call that kept me from getting a better look.

However, that brief glimpse had not prepared me for being bombarded by said chest invading my personal space. As my hands closed around her arms, my downward glance was met first by startled brown eyes and then by an up-close-and-personal view of her generous assets, this time covered in a tight blue t-shirt.

My olfactory nerves never stood a chance, titillated by the most amazing scent imaginable as it rolled off her in delectable waves. It was a tantalizing mixture of strawberry and mouth-watering _woman_. If I closed my eyes, I could still almost taste her on my tongue.

My body's reaction was instantaneous and I wasted no time in beating a retreat to my office. My arousal still throbbed heavily in my pants. I needed a few minutes to compose myself before I could face people again.

I had a feeling something had just shifted in my life.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

Twenty-seven days had passed of our forty-five day plan to catch our men. Alice had, of course, been successful and had spent the first half of the month of January staking her claim. I, however, was no closer to my man than I had been on New Year's Day. Okay, maybe a little closer, but two brief meetings did not a relationship make. I was becoming more and more despondent every day.

Alice did her best to cheer me up, regaling me with all the _Edward intel_ she had garnered from her conversations with Jasper. I now knew he, Emmett, and Jasper had all graduated from Harvard Law, and that Edward had out-scored both of them by ten points on the LSATs. While Edward had dated off and on over the years, he had never been in a serious relationship, spending most of his time concentrating on his career.

Ever the loyal friend, Alice had scoped out that since Jasper was now officially off the market—fist bump with Alice—he, Emmett, and Rosalie were all anxiously awaiting the day when Edward found his special someone, too. The trump card of Alice's spy work was that since Jasper was now officially taken, he, Emmett, and Rosalie would be very supportive of any future relationship that might develop between Edward and me.

So with Alice's help, as soon as Edward's trial was over, I had three additional allies working in my corner to make said relationship a reality.

Have I mentioned that I love Alice?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

As the fourth of February approached and Rosalie's planned celebration loomed, a stumbling block arose in Edward's trial. Apparently an outbreak of Norwalk Virus had struck the jury, forcing a delay in the trial. Instead of wrapping up on the first, closing arguments had now been pushed forward to February eighth. That development, in turn, forced the rescheduling of the party until February eleventh, three days before D-Day, or V-Day in this case, when my forty-five days would be up.

Alice tried to tell me that forty-five days was just a window not a benchmark, but if she had her way, three days would be enough. She was determined that I would have my man by Valentine's Day. I didn't want to tell her that her little speech did very little to ease my near depression. She was so enthusiastic, that I didn't have the heart to burst her bubble. I just smiled wanly at her and accepted her hug.

In the meantime, all the offices were finished except for Edward's. I was taking special care to make sure everything was perfect for him. It's the least I could do for the man who occupied my nocturnal fantasies.

You know, it's amazing how far the imagination can go on just the memories of a great smelling, lickable neck, hair-roughened chest, muscular forearms, and long-fingered hands. Needless to say, I moaned his name nightly.

After all, a girl can dream, can't she?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More of EPOV coming up next!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**Here's some more Edward. Are you ready? Better brace yourself, he's in the shower!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**EPOV**

"Bella!" Her name rolled off my tongue as my climax slammed through me. The evidence of my nightly pleasure swirled down the drain as I breathed heavily under the shower's hot spray.

What had this woman reduced me to? I couldn't lay down to sleep without seeing her beautiful face and fuck-hot body in my dreams. Wanking off had become part of my nightly routine, along with a repeat session each morning in my shower. I didn't even recognize myself anymore.

The only time I didn't think about her was when I was immersed in my case. So far, I had kept thoughts of that brown-eyed vixen at bay while in the courtroom. Well, at least for the most part. However, the moment I was alone, all bets were off and she came out of my subconscious to play.

I had learned her name from Jasper when he and Emmett had decided to sit in at the defense table. Okay, I'd overheard it when I eavesdropped on their conversation during a recess. I immediately recognized how the name suited her—Bella for beautiful. By now, that name was as familiar to me as my own. I certainly said it enough as I imagined her naked in my arms.

I was so fucked!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**I just have to say, I am LMAO at some of the reviews I'm getting (you know who you are *cough*Cullenosopy*cough*.) Thank all of you so much for the love! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

I spent the extra week making sure Edward's office was perfect. He was still working out of his old office, having decided not to move until the trial was over. In the meantime, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, along with most of their staff, had moved to the new building. Alice and I had become acquainted with most of them, because we spent the biggest part of each day there.

As Rosalie and the staff set up the office, Emmett and Jasper spent their time assisting with Edward's case. Needless to say, I had no more close encounters of the Edward kind. I was nearly to the point of thinking he was a figment of my imagination.

The tenth of February arrived and the jury on Edward's trial began their third day of deliberations. Rosalie was on pins and needles waiting for news of the verdict. Talk about waiting until the last minute. The jury finally came back at four in the afternoon with a verdict of "innocent." Edward had won!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

Jubilation was a tangible thing around the offices of CC&W that afternoon. Rosalie had invited Alice and me to join her and a few members of Edward's personal staff who had hung around to congratulate him for a job well done. Alice insisted that I take special care with my appearance, so she swung by our apartment and pick out another Alice-approved outfit. I had to admit, the designer jeans paired with a simple blue scoop-necked tee and the short, tailored jacket, were quite nice. I looked polished without being pretentious.

Emmett called to announce they would arrive within minutes so Alice and Rosalie moved to the door to be the first to greet their men. I hung back a little, preferring to stand with the office staff. After all, I had yet to be formally introduced to Edward, even if I did share a passionate connection with him in my dreams.

I caught sight of him through the wall of glass as the three of them stepped off the elevator. Then there he was, on the other side of the room, larger than life with a broad smile lighting up his handsome face. My breath caught in my throat as I realized he was even better looking than I remembered.

I was so fucked!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More EPOV Next Chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**I just love getting into Edward's head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**EPOV**

The rush of adrenaline from the verdict was still with me as we headed to our new office building. Emmett and Jasper were just as elated as me, and I was looking forward to the small, impromptu celebration Rosalie and my staff had organized. Then Jasper mentioned that Alice and Bella would also be there, and suddenly the adrenaline was rushing for an entirely different reason—I was _finally _going to meet my fantasy woman.

We stepped off the elevator and pushed open the double glass doors to our new reception room. As Emmett and Jasper were greeted by Rose and Alice, my eyes swept the area. Through the throng of well-wishers, I saw her standing by the windows at the back of the room.

My God, she was more beautiful than I remembered. My eyes locked with hers as my feet carried me across the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**I really hope I can get all these chapters uploaded tonight; however, I have a class in about an hour that will last at least 3 hours. Not an excuse, just a fact. I am overworking my darling beta, who is red-penning as fast as she can. I don't even have the last 5 chapters finished to send to her. However, I will upload more tonight, but the actual ending of the story may not get uploaded until tomorrow. I will tell you that the story is over 40 chapters long and I can't write short lemons - that's a good thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

I felt my heart jolt in my chest when his eyes met mine. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move as I watched him walk toward me. He halted several times as members of his staff stopped to offer him congratulations, taking time with each to thank them for their contribution to the case. However, when he was finally finished, his eyes returned to me before he continued across the room until he stood within touching distance. Through my periphery, I saw him reach out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

I don't remember lifting it, but I felt warmth rush up my arm when his hand enclosed mine.

"Bella Swan."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

The warm sensation had turned to a tingling as he continued to hold my hand in his. I was startled when Emmett clamped his arm firmly around Edward's shoulders, causing him to lurch forward a little. I hadn't even noticed his approach, and judging by Edward's face, neither had he.

"Leave it to my brother to zero in on the prettiest unattached girl in the room." Luckily his voice wasn't at its usual booming volume.

My hand was still enveloped and my eyes were still locked with an intense green gaze, but I made no move to change the situation. Neither did Edward.

A long, pregnant pause later, Emmett spoke again. "Wait a minute, am I missing something here?" He sounded confused. "I didn't think you two had met."

I could see Emmett's head from the corner of my eye as his gaze moved back and forth between Edward and me. When we didn't respond, he asked in exasperation, "Do you two know each other?"

Edward's eyes never left mine as his lips curled into a small smirk. "We do now."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**Here's Edward again! From here on out, there will be lots more of EPOV. I simply love getting into his head!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**EPOV**

My brief moment alone with Bella was interrupted by Rosalie who had popped the cork on a couple of bottles of champagne and was handing out glasses. Through the toasting and boasting, I tried to keep Bella as close to my side as possible, and she didn't seem to mind.

As the festivities began to wind down, my staff left for home, leaving only the six of us. I knew I didn't want my time with Bella to end, so I did something totally out of character and acted on impulse when I turned to her.

"Have dinner with me?"

She probably thought I was crazy, introducing myself one moment and asking her to dinner not thirty minutes later.

"Hey, guys, why don't we all—," Emmett began, only to be interrupted by Rosalie.

"Em, I think I'd much rather just go home; it's been a long day." I had to grin when I saw her give him 'the look' and stopped his protests cold. She turned to Bella and me. "Bella, I hope you can come to the party tomorrow night. We'd love to have you join us."

"Maybe," Bella's answer was non-committal, and we watched as Rose led Em toward the door.

"Bella, I'll see you later, right?" Alice asked as she and Jasper headed toward the door.

"Yeah, sure, later," Bella answered softly, giving her friend a small wave.

"Let's get out of here," I said, smiling.

She smiled back before answering, "Okay."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

My head was spinning a little from all that had transpired in the last thirty minutes. I felt like Cinderella at the ball. Things like this didn't happen to girls like me. I mean, I knew I really liked Edward, but until this evening, I had no idea he might possibly feel the same.

He led me to the elevator, holding my hand and studying my fingers as we waited for the doors to open. A tension-filled silence clung to the walls of the elevator as we rode down.

"I know a great little Italian place a few blocks away," he said. "Sound good?"

"It sounds wonderful; I love Italian."

"Great."

His smile never wavered as he led me from the elevator to his car, and his hand scarcely left mine until he was holding my chair when we were seated at the restaurant.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

Dinner with Edward was amazing. If you had asked me later what I ate, I probably couldn't tell you. What made it amazing was being with him. He was everything I had dreamed a man could be—intelligent without being pompous, intense without being too serious, and funny. Oh, my God, he was so funny. He shared my proclivity for seeing humor in unexpected places.

Being drop-dead gorgeous didn't hurt his prospects either. What woman could resist his sexy, jade-green eyes when wrapped in the same package as a chiseled jaw and full lips? To top it off, he had bed-head hair the most amazing color; my fingers itched to touch it.

The perfect tailoring of his suit showed off his broad shoulders to perfection and the memory of his hard chest was burned into my brain. He definitely did not look like he worked behind a desk, so I knew he must make time to work out. I couldn't believe some woman hadn't hogtied him to her bed post long before this.

I didn't want our evening to end and used every delay tactic I could to keep it at bay. However, time stops for no girl, even one rapidly falling in love with her Prince Charming. At a quarter to midnight, the maître d' reluctantly informed us that the restaurant would be closing soon. Edward paid the check, grabbed my hand, and led me out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anybody out there want to hogtie Edward to their bedpost?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**Another chapter inside Edward's head**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**EPOV**

I took her hand as we left the restaurant, needing to feel the connection between us. Something happened when I touched her; I'd never felt anything like it before in my life. While I had dated several women over the years, had sex with more than a few, but I'd never had a serious relationship. However, I knew without a doubt that I wanted a relationship with Bella. Anything less was out of the question.

Dinner was perfect; _she_ was perfect. We had so much in common. We liked the same music, the same movies, even the same jokes. When she laughed, it fed my soul. Where had she been all my life?

She was beautiful, that was obvious. I loved the way her brown eyes sparkled when she was amused and the way she hid behind a curtain of shiny brown hair when she was embarrassed. I wanted to run my fingers down her face just to see if her skin was as soft as it looked in the candlelight. She had a habit of biting her lower lip and each time she did it, I wanted it to replace her teeth with my own. The kicker was that she seemed totally unaware of her beauty and that just magnified her appeal to me.

Nothing in my fantasies the last few weeks had prepared me for being with her face-to-face. I had never believed in love at first sight, but I was rapidly revising that notion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What are your fantasies of Edward?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

Edward walked me to my door a few minutes past midnight. That fateful time mark had come and gone during the car ride to my apartment, and Cinderella was still with her Prince Charming.

"I had a great time tonight, Bella," Edward said softly as he clasped both my hands.

"Me, too."

Looking into his eyes was so intense it was almost painful.

"I want to see you again," he said, moving his body minutely closer to mine.

"I want that, too."

His eyes were now flickering between my eyes and my lips.

"Are you coming to the office party tomorrow night?"

His body was now flush with mine; I could barely speak.

"I don't... know."

His head moved toward me as his eyes watched my mouth. I was frozen as one of his hands trailed from my fingers up my arm while the other rose to cup my face.

"Go with me," he whispered, his tongue appearing to moisten his lips as his thumb caressed my cheek.

I swallowed hard.

"Okay."

He closed the distance and covered my lips with his.

Time stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kiss me, Edward!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I have now admitted to myself that there is no way I'm going to get this entire story uploaded today. I had no idea when I started writing it that it would turn out to be 3837272994827 chapters long. Well, actually more like 60-65 chapters. Like I said earlier, I can't write short lemons, and the ending of this story just keeps morphing into something I never expected. I promise, you won't be disappointed, but I may only be able to upload 10-12 chapters a day. That still has the story ending by the weekend, that is unless it transforms itself into the never-ending story. No, I promise, I wouldn't do that to you. Or to me, for that matter. **

**I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me—and, apparently, a whole lot of other people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

As first kisses go, on a scale of one to ten, this one was a twenty-seven—at least.

As Edward's mouth touched mine I knew this was it. If I had been in doubt that I was in love, this sealed my fate.

His lips moved softly across mine, caressing and eliciting a response from the depth of my soul. My lips automatically parted, but instead of plunging his tongue inside, he grazed just the tip across mine. Tremors ran through me as he sucked gently at my lower lip before blessing the upper one with the same treatment., And when his tongue twined so sensuously with mine, every nerve ending in my body caught fire. It was the most erotic kiss I had ever experienced. Far from being rough and hasty, he took his time to make me feel cherished.

Minutes, or perhaps days, later he released my lips, only to lightly kiss my cheek, then my temple, before trailing his lips behind my ear and across my neck, ending with a tender kiss at the hollow of my throat.

When he lifted his eyes to mine, I could see the passion I knew was mirrored in mine. He dropped one more kiss on my lips before stepping back.

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

Unable to articulate words, I nodded.

He waited until I had my door open then brushed his lips across mine once more. With one last smoldering look, he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last update tonight; More coming tomorrow.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**EPOV**

Walking away from Bella tonight had to be the hardest thing I had ever done. I could still taste her on my tongue and feel her soft skin under my fingertips. I had suddenly become one of "those guys," the ones I'd always pitied, because I thought they were whipped. Well, that was now me. I was, for the first time in my life, totally and emphatically, in love with Bella Swan. No doubts, no fears, and no regrets. I wanted to love her and cherish her for the rest of my life.

The drive home was torture as my dick fought to escape my fly. No matter how I adjusted, it didn't seem to help, but jacking off just didn't seem to be the answer tonight. In some way, it seemed disrespectful of what Bella and I had shared. After getting a glimpse of what the real thing might be like, I don't think my hand would ever measure up.

The next eighteen hours would be pure hell until I saw her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone have any suggestions to fill Edward's 18 hours?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

I had barely closed the door when I was assailed by a screeching banshee, otherwise known as Alice.

"What happened? Where did you go? Did he kiss you? Did he ask you out again?"

My brain was still somewhat bemused by what had just happened with Edward, so I failed to register half of what Alice was saying. It didn't help that she rattled it off in machine-gun fashion while running around like a crazed chihuahua. I held up my hand in an attempt to slow her down.

"Alice, please, one question at a time."

"Okay, okay, but you know how I get when I'm excited," she replied as she forced herself to stand still. Well, at least to limit herself to bouncing on her toes.

She proceeded to question me and I answered as I got ready for bed. When I told her about the kiss at the door, I think she startled all the dogs in the neighborhood with her high-pitched squeal. Then she nearly strangled me when she threw her arms around my neck.

"Bella, that is so romantic. I'm telling you, Edward is a definite keeper. When he walked across the room to you tonight, it was like watching a movie. I almost expected him to sweep you off your feet and carry you away."

"He asked me to go to the party with him tomorrow night," I said, unable to hold back a smile.

"See! He really likes you."

I dropped down on my bed before I said quietly, "Alice, I'm in love with him."

She just stared at me for a few seconds before flopping down beside me. "Oh, Bella. I am too... er, not with Edward, I'm in love with Jasper."

We hugged each other like the best friends/sisters we were.

We spent the next hour or so discussing our guys, clothes—this was Alice, after all—and musing about what the future might bring. I had a feeling part of that future included a shopping trip. Oh well, it would help pass the time until I saw Edward again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That chihuahua reference was in honor of my little dog. She's a rescue puppy and a chihuahua/pomeranian mix. Her name is . . . **

**you guessed it. . . **

**Bella!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days <strong>

**BPOV**

"Oh, my God, you look gorgeous," Alice said as she flitted around me making sure my hair, makeup, and dress were perfect. "I just knew this dress would be killer on you."

My reflection told me that she was right. The short, red dress fit snug to my curves, and the one-shouldered design with a long, tight fitting sleeve showed my boobs off wonderfully. I remembered how Edward had looked at them that day in the hallway outside his office, so I hoped he appreciated the view tonight.

Alice was dressed in a short, pink satin dress with a fitted, halter top and a full-circle skirt, set off by a narrow, brown belt with a rhinestone buckle. A built-in crinoline caused the skirt to stand out and made Alice look like a doll—a very _sexy_ doll!

A pair of fuck-me heels for each of us was the finishing touch, and we were both ready by quarter to seven and waiting for our dates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bella and Alice's dresses are based on an actual dresses my darling daughter owns. They are both so pretty! **

**Now, time for the show to begin!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**Time for an Edward fix! He's our kind of herion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days <strong>

**EPOV**

I passed Jasper and Alice as they were leaving the building. Alice smiled and told me Bella was waiting. Every nerve in my body was on high alert and my tuxedo trousers did little to hide my excitement as got closer to her door. I had missed her so much.

Nothing could have prepared me for the vision that opened the door. She was exquisite in red, which quickly became my favorite color.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed and replied, "You look pretty good yourself."

I wanted to kiss her, but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop. Instead I helped her with her wrap then watched as she locked up before escorting her to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Edward is Excited! I do love an excited Edward, don't you?**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

He held my hand all the way to the hotel where Rose had rented a small banquet room. The party wasn't large as it was exclusively for those who worked at CC&W and their dates. We found Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett, and joined them for dinner. I could tell Alice was dying to sneak to the ladies room for some girl talk, but I put her off with a promise of _later_.

The relative quiet of dinner was suddenly invaded by an earth-shaking beat.

Edward leaned in, bringing his mouth close to my ear. "Wow, the music's loud."

I glanced over and saw a DJ clutching his headphones and jamming to the beat. I turned my head back toward Edward only to feel his lips brush against my temple. The tingle went straight down my body, igniting fires along the way. When my eyes met his, they mirrored my arousal.

Edward mouthed, "Dance with me."

Without waiting for my answer, he pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into his embrace. I saw nothing apart from Edward and the spell cast by his eyes and the pulsating beat of the music. When he moved, I moved; when he paused, I paused. His arms were locked around my torso and my hands were tangled in his hair, and all I could think about was how much I wanted him to kiss me. I saw his eyes linger on my lips before he slowly drew me closer until my breasts were pressed tightly against his chest and I could feel him hard and straining against my stomach. He was so close his breath blew gently across my parted lips when he spoke.

"Come home with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who wants to go home with Edward? **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

"_Come home with me."_

My eyes closed as the words swirled through my head, making it nearly impossible to think. My brain was caught off guard, but my heart knew the answer. Edward was everything I'd ever wanted in a man. The true question was whether I wanted to take such a giant leap into a relationship this quickly. But it didn't feel too quick! I felt like I'd been waiting for Edward my whole life.

When I finally forced myself to look at him again, I realized that he had taken my hesitancy as my answer. I saw the uncertainty in his eyes before he could hide it.

"I'm sorry. It's too soon, I shouldn't have—

"Okay," I interrupted. "My answer is yes."

His eyes lit up immediately and he smiled softly. "Yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was there ever any doubt she would say yes?**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**Oh, how I loved writing this chapter, and it's not even about Edward.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

There was no way to deny Alice her girl time in the ladies room when Edward and I announced we were leaving.

The door had barely closed when she grabbed my shoulders and turned me round and round in a sort of bathroom-happy-dance.

"You're going home with him, aren't you?"

I had never been able to figure out how she seemed to know things without being told. It was also futile to try to lie.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, my God. This is big for you, Bella. You haven't gone home with a guy since Mike in Junior year. I don't even think you've had sex since Junior year."

"Well, thank you, Miss Mary Sunshine, for reminding me of how inexperienced I am at this kind of thing. Now, I'm nervous. Edward will think I'm—

"Edward will think you're the most wonderful woman he's ever met, and he'll thank his lucky stars that you're with him."

"You really think so?"

"I know so!" Then she giggled. "And heaven knows, he has to be better in bed than Mike, the king of the two-pump-chumps."

Her laughter was infectious, and we were soon snickering like little girls. Then she said, "Considering Mike was your one and only time, you're basically still a virgin."

Her words brought my laughter to an abrupt halt and the nerves attacked once more.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said as she hugged me, "I saw you and Edward dancing. Believe me, sweetie, that man knows how to lead. All you have to do is follow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I bet Edward's really good at the horizontal mambo!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

Edward was waiting at our table.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

My mind was still on my conversation with Alice, so my slightly panicked look was perfectly justified. However, Edward took it at face value, stepping closer and letting his eyes probe mine.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked softly.

I looked at him and I knew immediately that if I said 'Yes,' Edward would not have pressured me and would have simply driven me home with a good night kiss. This was a side of Edward I hadn't seen and it somehow validated my love for him. He was a good man, right down to the bone. A feeling of calm came over me.

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I'm ready."

His lips curled up in that breathtaking smile that melted my heart before he helped me with my wrap and led me out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm ready. Are you ready? "I was born ready!"**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**Last chapter for tonight. More to come tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

We drove in silence to his apartment. I kept replaying our night in my head and I realized that Alice was right—I needed to trust Edward and let him lead me.

Edward made good use of the otherwise empty elevator as we rode up to his tenth floor apartment. Just like the night before, his kisses made my toes curl and my lady parts tingle in anticipation.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I get us some wine," he said after he closed the door. I could tell he was trying to put me at ease.

"Alright, but just a small glass," I answered. I had eaten dinner this time, but I wasn't taking chances.

His apartment was nothing like I had imagined. Far from the sparsely furnished bachelor pad I expected, it was instead warm and full of personality.

"Wow, I love your apartment. It's so... homey."

"You can thank my mother. She decorated it when I moved in a couple of years ago."

He returned with our wine, handing me a glass before pulling me down beside him on the couch.

We both slipped off our shoes and settled comfortably onto the overstuffed sofa. He pushed a button on the remote control and the room was filled with soft music. We sipped our wine in silence while our eyes devoured each other.

"I'm glad you like the place," he said, trailing the fingers of his free hand up my arm until he could brush my hair behind my shoulder. "You're the first woman I've ever brought here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, really, Edward?**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**Hello, again. Sorry for the delay in uploading chapters. FanFiction failure today, and class tonight, didn't give me a lot of time. Anyway, I think you'll appreciate this chapter that much more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days <strong>

**BPOV**

The look I gave him was skeptical. "Never?"

"No, never." He gave me a wry smile. "I haven't even dated in over a year. I haven't had the time. I've been caught up in this trial for the better part of last year, and I don't do relationships, casual or otherwise; at least, not until now."

"So, are you saying we're casual?"

He placed our glasses on the sofa table before he answered.

"Bella, you could never be casual for me."

The kiss he gave me left all the other kisses we'd shared in the dust. His mouth was firm and hot as it closed over my lips. His tongue sought out mine with determination and I could feel the underlying passion in his touch. One hand closed around the back of my head as his arm snaked around my waist. My head was spinning so much from the feelings flowing through me that I barely registered when he lowered my back to the cushions. His kisses were passionate and as he covered my body fully, I could feel him struggle for control.

We were both breathing hard when he broke the kiss, his eyes boring into mine.

"Does this feel casual to you?" he asked as he pressed his arousal into me.

I shook my head.

His eyes blazed into mine as he said huskily, "Do you feel casual about me?"

I couldn't prevent the answering swivel of my hips. "No," I groaned. His words caused hope to bubble within me.

When his lips moved to my neck, I felt his warm breath on my skin as he spoke. "You are so far from being casual to me that it's an insult to what I feel."

"What do you feel?" I ask breathlessly.

He pulls back and I see his answer in his eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**EPOV**

_"I'm in love with you, Bella."_

As the words leave my mouth, I realize that I've staked my whole heart on her response. I see the wonder fill her eyes just seconds before they are drowned in tears. I swallow hard as it finally occurs to me that I have no recourse if she doesn't feel the same. There is no other option for me; she is it.

I take a deep breath and ask, "Bella, say something? Please tell me I haven't just fucked up the best thing that's ever happened to me."

With a sobbing breath, she's suddenly kissing me—everywhere she can reach. My face is covered with kisses and tears. "Oh, Edward," she utters between kisses, "I love you, too."

Did she just say what I think she said? I pull us back into a sitting position before bring my hands up to cup her face and still her kisses for a moment.

"Would you say that again, just so I'm sure?"

She gives a shaky laugh. "I love you, Edward Cullen!"

"You love me?" I don't want there to be any misunderstanding.

"You crazy man! Of course, I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Would you like your very own crazy-man Edward?**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**The next several chapters will be longer than my previous chapters, probably around 400 words or a little more. Hope you're all okay with that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

"_You crazy man! Of course, I love you!"_

The words had scarcely left my lips when they were covered by his. I could feel the love and barely restrained passion in his touch.

I wanted to get closer to him and began tugging at his jacket, trying to get it off his shoulders. Without releasing my mouth, he removed the hands he had buried in my hair and took over, tossing the jacket to the floor.

My mind was lost in a cloud of desire and all I could think about was getting closer to him. As soon as his jacket was gone, I twined my arms around his neck and straddled him. He didn't protest; quite the contrary, he wrapped his arms around me and crushed my body to his. I could feel his erection straining just where I needed him most.

The hem of my dress was now around my waist and his hands dropped to cup my cheeks left bare by my red, lace thong. His lips moved to my throat and I heard him groan as his fingers traced the outlines of my fancy, Valentine's Day underwear.

"God, woman, what are you wearing?"

"Mmmmm," I moan. "You like?" Desire and love had stripped me of any lingering inhibitions.

"Ummm, I like!"

His mouth moved along my collarbone and upper chest showing above half my dress. He tried to move the material down with his chin so he could kiss the swell of my breast, but when it didn't move, he lifted one hand to tug it down. It still only moved an inch or so. The dress was really tight. I could feel his frustration mounting as his hand moved along my back and down the long sleeve on my right side, then back up and across again. I realized he was searching for a zipper. Before I could say anything, he drew back and let out an exasperated huff.

"Dammit, what did they do? Pour you into this dress?"

I couldn't prevent the little giggle that escaped as I looked at my frustrated man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Frustrated Edward? Now, how can we take care of that situation?**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Last chapter for tonight, but it's a good one!**

**The song mentioned in this chapter is "Strut" by Adam Lambert. It really inspired this and the following chapter. To get the full impact of the upcoming scene, you should listen to the song. **

**Here's a link to the song on YouTube. Just copy and paste and remove the spaces. To make viewing easier, I'll also put a link on my profile. OMG! PLEASE Listen to this song!**

**http : /www . youtube . com / watch?v=SkhVc6i000I **

**I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**EPOV**

"Did you just giggle at me?" I asked, giving her a smirk.

She had the audacity to laugh outright. "What if I did? What you gonna do about it?"

I saw the sparkle in her eyes and I couldn't help getting caught up in her humor, though I masked it with my best courtroom face. "Little girls who are naughty get punished."

She played along. "Oh, no, whatever can I do to avoid that?" She barely kept her giggles at bay.

"Well, a good way to start is to get out of this damn dress!" I wagged my eyebrows suggestively.

She gave me a sassy grin as she slid off my lap then found her heels and slipped them back on. Then she picked up her evening bag from the table, opened it, and took out her iPhone.

"May I?" she asked, waving the phone toward my stereo.

"Be my guest," I said, giving her another lust-filled smirk.

Within a few moments a heavy beat filled the room and Bella turned and began walking toward me, swinging her hips to the beat. She stopped right in front of me, leaned forward to put her hands on my knees while swaying her head to and fro licking her lips.

_You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide  
><em>_Let the freedom begin  
><em>_Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
><em>_Feel the fire within_

Then when the song went into the chorus...

_I wanna see you strut, strut, come on walk for me..._

She pulled the hem of her dress to the top of her thighs, and then dropped to a squat that a seasoned stripper would envy, right in front of me, using my knees for balance. My mind took a vacation and all I could see was Bella. She thrust her pelvis toward me as the music blasted through the room. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

I nearly came in my pants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No. Words. Necessary! **

**(But reviews are nice, just saying)**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me**

**Please remember, I warned you guys that I can't write short lemons. This may take a while and several chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

I have no idea where the old, shy Bella had gone tonight, but it seemed that when Edward told me he loved me, a new Bella was born—a new, confident Bella Swan.

I had never even seen a strip tease other than in the movies, but I threw caution to the wind and just did what I thought Edward would like.

And it seemed he _really_ liked it. I saw him biting his lip with an expression of near agony in his eyes as I dropped down in front of him. I realized from this position, my thong left very little to the imagination. When he clutched his swollen cock through his pants, I figured I'd gone far enough.

As the music continued, I stood up and reached for the zipper that had confounded Edward earlier. He never thought to look under my left arm. Knowing I couldn't drag this out too long or our fun would be over before it began, I unzipped the dress and peeled it slowly from my body, revealing a red-lace strapless bra. As I stepped out of the dress, I stood there swaying to the music in only my matching bra and thong, and a pair of fuck-me heels.

Getting back to the reason for this impromptu strip show, I asked innocently, "Are you still going to punish me?"

His eyes smoldered as he growled, "The jury's still out on that one, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gr-r-r-r-r-r**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**And what does Edward think?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**EPOV**

For a moment, I allowed myself drink in the sight of her as I tried to rein in my raging libido. If I wasn't careful, I'd end up throwing her down on the floor and fucking her right where she landed. I took several deep cleansing breaths that did very little to alleviate my situation, because all I could smell was her.

As I continued to stare, her smile faded and worry crossed her face. She bit her lip and that pulled me out of my trance. My silence was making her nervous, and I definitely didn't want that. I had really enjoyed the sexy vixen she'd become as she danced for me.

The look on her face helped me shore up my control as I stood to my feet.

"Come here, baby."

She took a tentative step, until I winked at her, and I saw the relief wash over her just moments before she launched herself into my arms.

"Don't scare me like that," she whispered, as she buried her face in my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. My arms moved automatically to support her thighs.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Did you think I was _mad_ at you?"

"Well," she murmured, "not at first, but then when you didn't say anything..." Her voice trailed off.

"Baby, I was not mad. I was trying to keep from attacking you on the spot. That dance just about did me in."

"So, you... you liked the dance?" She pulled her face back to look at me questioningly.

"I fucking _loved_ the dance! Couldn't you tell?"

"Well, I thought you did, but then, well..." She shrugged and shook her head.

"Baby, you have to know how turned on I was... er, am."

"I have a confession to make," she said softly, biting her lip again.

Suddenly it was my turn to panic. Please don't let her tell me she's changed her mind about us.

"This isn't the real me, this girl, dancing and stripping." She took a deep breath, looking at me through her lashes. "I don't know who this girl is, she said, motioning up and down her sexy body. I have no idea what I'm doing."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**Last chapter for tonight. Really, I'm typing these as fast as I can. I had 28 chapters finished before I started posting, but then these two decided to take their own slow time in finishing their story. I promise, it does have an ending. I'm smiling just thinking about it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days <strong>

**BPOV**

For the first time since we left the party, Alice's words came back to haunt me. I couldn't let Edward go on thinking I was some kind of wild woman in bed. Practically everything I knew about sex came from reading erotica. My one and only sexual encounter with Mike had left very little behind in the way of experience, except what to look out for. In spite of what Alice had said, I was sure to be a massive failure in bed, and Edward would be so disappointed in me. Maybe he'd even decide I wasn't what he wanted after all.

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

He studied my face in mounting confusion, before he backed up and sat back down on the couch. When I tried to move off his lap, he locked his arms around me and held me in place.

"Okay, tell me what's got you so worried."

I could feel tears sting my eyes. I couldn't look at him. "I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed in me."

"Bella, unless you tell me you have a husband stashed away somewhere, I could never be disappointed in you. Come on, baby, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't think I'll be any good... later... you know? In bed?"

He let out a half-snort, half-cough, before saying, "You're kidding me, right?"

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. He must have seen it, because he cupped my cheek and turned my face toward his. He kissed my tear away, before saying, "Bella, I love you. You could never disappoint me, especially in bed. Please, baby, don't cry."

"I've never done anything like this before. The dancing, the strip tease, I've never done that before. I don't know what came over me."

"Okay, so you're not a professional stripper. That's... er, really a good thing, if you think about it."

I shook my head. "No, it's not just that, it's everything. In bed, I've never really done..."

He looked at me, stunned. "Are you telling me you're a virgin?"

"No, but I might as well be." I blinked back tears once more.

"Oh, baby. Please, just trust me on this, okay? Anything you don't know, we'll learn together, alright?"

Trust him, that's just what Alice had said, but I seemed to have forgotten that part of our conversation. I looked into his eyes, saw the love there, and put my faith back where it belonged—in Edward.

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am amazed and amused by your reviews. Several of you are reviewing every chapter. How awesome is that? It rarely happens, so I am touched and honored that you're doing it for this little story. I am officially in love with the whole lot of you!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me.**

**I have three chapters ready to upload; however, only this one has been beta'd. My darling beta, Melolabel, is visiting relatives this weekend and won't be back to check my chapters until Tuesday. I'm so sorry. I may go ahead and post the next two chapters anyway, but you'll have to promise to overlook any crazy mistakes and stuff. I may wait until Melly gets back to post any more. At least these chapters are twice as long as previous chapters. Maybe that will make up for it.**

**Thank you again for your amazing support for this story. As I said, I really love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**EPOV**

I held her close to me, loving the feeling of her little body wrapped around mine. I could kick myself. I had pushed her too fast, with nearly disastrous results. She had come on like a tiger with her sexy dance, but then one unguarded look from me had her trembling with doubt in her ability to please me in bed. As if not pleasing me was even a possibility. Her desirability had never been a problem for me; heaven knows I'd used just the memory of her smell to get off enough times in the past month.

But now, I could see her vulnerability when it came to sex. I'd just have to make sure she knew how much I loved her and how sexy I thought she was. I would show her pleasures she'd never dreamed of, and teach her how to please me. That one wouldn't be difficult; just one look from her, one touch, was all I needed to reach heights I'd never thought possible.

Like I told her, we'd learn together.

"Are you feeling better, baby?" I asked, kissing her temple when she nodded, then sliding my lips down her jaw, before finding her lips in a soft kiss.

"Do you still want to spend the night, or do you want me to take you home?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I want to stay with you. Please."

"Oh, baby, I don't want you to ever leave, I want you here with me forever."

"I want that, too."

I continued to hold her, kissing her gently while my hand rubbed small, soothing circles on her back.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Let's go to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I second that motion. All in favor, say Aye...**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; however, Twilight does own me. **

**This chapter is longer than previous ones, but has not been beta'd. This will be the last one posted tonight. **

**On a strangely happy note, we are expecting a huge snowstorm tonight, so if I get snowed in tomorrow, perhaps I will get longer than a couple of hours to write. Isn't it funny how we sometimes hope for a huge snowstorm?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: How to Catch a Man in 45 Days<strong>

**BPOV**

The moment I uttered the words, I watched his eyes go dark with desire and felt his body harden beneath me.

"Are you sure?" he asked, holding me captive with his green gaze.

My arms moved around his neck, my fingers weaving through his silky hair. "I'm sure. I love you, Edward. I want to be with you, belong to you, in every way possible."

He needed no further encouragement, claiming my lips with escalating passion. Hands that had been rubbing gentle circles on my back now moved to enclose me in a cage of muscular arms. I felt the bite of buttons against my breasts as they were molded to his chest. I was reminded that while I was nearly naked, he was still fully clothed.

"You have too many clothes on," I whispered when his lips moved to trail kisses down my neck. My hands tugged the offending material from the waistband of his trousers.

As if my movements had tripped a trigger, Edward's entire body jerked in response. Slipping his arms down to support my weight, the muscles in his thighs flexed powerfully as he rose to his feet. With my legs wrapped around him and my face buried in his neck, he walked across the room and down the short hallway. His bedroom door was slightly ajar and I felt the cool wood against my back as he nudged it open and crossed the dark room with unerring familiarity.

When he loosened his grip around me, my legs brushed the edge of his bed before my feet touched the floor. He backed away slightly, turned, and the room was flooded with soft light from a bedside lamp. He moved another step away before turning with such intensity in his eyes, he took my breath away.

Words weren't necessary as I watched his long fingers make quick work of his buttons. Within seconds he was shrugging his shirt off and tossing it aside; his undershirt soon followed. When his hands dropped to his belt, my eyes dropped with them. My mouth went dry as I realized how aroused he was. He released his fly and his pants fell in a heap around his ankles. He raised first one foot and then the other, removing his socks one by one before tossing them aside along with his pants until he stood before me in only a pair of tight, black boxer briefs.

Perfect didn't begin to describe a nearly naked Edward. His chest was broad, but still lean, covered with a dusting of chest hair that trailed down his toned abs before disappearing under the black waistband. His thighs and calves were those of a runner, long and muscular. Even his feet were pretty.

I blinked twice as my eyes lifted and lingered on the heavy bulge clearly visible beneath the thin material of his briefs.

My limited experience with men had ill-prepared me for such blatant male beauty. All I could think about was how badly I wanted to lick every inch of his body.

"Like what you see, baby?"

"What?" My brain was incapable of intelligent thought at the moment. When I finally looked up and focused on his face, his eyes held amusement and his mouth was lifted in a sexy smirk.

I think I whimpered—in a good way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *whimper* Looks like Edward did his own little strip tease. **


End file.
